


There's a life and a love astern of us

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor and Loki answer a call for help.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	There's a life and a love astern of us

Loki was rubbing his mid-section fondly, a secretive smile upon his face, when the alert sounded. He had only just conjured his armour when Thor barged in to collect him, Stormbreaker at the ready. Loki forestalled them a moment to send a telepathic message to Ilsa to mind the children.

When they arrived, Captain Marvel provided them details: the peace talks between the two nations had broken down and one had sent Thanos’ wargs to attack the other’s capital. Apparently, the aggressor had held captive a small pack of them subsequent Thanos’ attack and tamed and bred them into an army. Thor growled, recalling his last encounter with the beasts, a crackling of sparks climbing Stormbreaker as his hand tightened around it.

They joined the foray and were soon occupied with cutting down as many attackers as possible. At one point, Loki was briefly overwhelmed by the pack that had set upon him. He managed to throw them off his person with a blast of _seiðr_ and sighed in relief when Thor’s lightning threw their charred remains far from him. He reassured Thor of his well-being and they rejoined the defense.

The instigator finally conceded defeat and agreed to re-establish the peace talks, although knowing that they would have to concede their stubborn stance on importing woven goods. Captain Marvel smiled and nodded her thanks before heading toward the meeting room to oversee proceedings.

A weary Thor and Loki returned home and were immediately set upon by their daughters, who burst into tears at their state. “Mama! Papa! You’re hurt!”

They soothed their twins and brought them along to the Healing Rooms when they refused to let go. The Head Healer had sighed and shaken her head as she silently set about healing their superficial wounds. After Loki successfully bid Thor bring their daughters to the dining area for some treats, he asked in an undertone if his unborn fared well. The Head Healer reassured him, although she insisted that he take a few days to rest.

Loki had no sooner stepped foot toward the nursery when he heard the hungry wails of his sons. He rushed in just as Ilsa retrieved one of them from his cradle. She assisted in settling both in his arms to nurse greedily. 

The remainder of their day was spent playing with their daughters, who had demanded their undivided attention after being absent for several hours without warning. 

Thor had settled the girls into their beds for the night when he came in search of Loki and found his beloved attempting in vain to soothe their boys. Thor shared in the task of hushing and walking about the room, but after two hours, they were at their wits’ end. A distracted Loki felt a tug and peered down to see his sleepy-eyed daughter staring up and solemnly stating, “Mama, baby wants Papa’s lightning rubs.”

Loki blinked but immediately understood. He pressed a kiss of thanks atop her head, ushered her back into bed, and relayed her message to her anxious papa. Thor carefully administered small tendrils of lightning across each son’s back and they finally settled down for the night.

The exhausted pair fell onto their bed and into each other’s embrace and were soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor has a hero complex and cannot live a quiet life without getting restless and itching for adventure. good thing that Loki understands. and that they have friends who enable.
> 
> title taken from Perceval Gibbon’s “Homeward Bound”
> 
> "wargs" from Tolkien's world. it beats calling the beasts "space dogs".


End file.
